1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly, relates to medical devices and procedures for removing thrombus or other tissue deposits from the cardiovascular system, or from a natural or synthetic tubule or other cavity or synthetic body vessel found in the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Procedures and apparatus have been developed for ease in removing various tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,813 issued to Kensey and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,579 issued to Shiber describe techniques for the removal of plaque deposited in arteries by mechanical ablation using rotating cutting surfaces. These relatively traumatic approaches are directed to the treatment and removal of very hard substances.
In current medical procedures, thrombus and other tissue are often removed using a catheter such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,811 issued to Fogarty. In this system, a surgical cutdown is performed to access the vessel and allow catheter entry and advancement to a point beyond the deposit. The balloon is inflated and the catheter is withdrawn pulling the tissue along with it.
Pressurized fluids have also been used in the past to flush undesirable substances from body cavities. U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,418 describes such a system for domesticated animals. The more modern approaches tend to use vacuum rather than gravity as the primary means for removal of the deposits or tissue and relatively low fluid pressures to cut into and fragment the substances to be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,505 issued to Wallach describes a surgical apparatus for the removal of tissue from the eye of a patient. As with similar systems, Wallach uses a relatively low pressure Jet of water (i.e. 15 to 3500 psi) to disintegrate the tissue, and a suction pump to perform the actual removal.
A similar approach applied to the cardiovascular system is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,672 issued to Veltrup. Veltrup also provides a much lower pressure jet of water (i.e., less than 450 psi) to fragment deposits. As with Wallach, Veltrup uses a vacuum pump for evacuation of the fragments. The distal end of the Veltrup catheter is repositionable and requires manual entrapment of the deposits, or else the catheter jet must be moved into contact with the deposit in order to accomplish tissue fragmentation. The vacuum applied by the suction duct holds the tissue at its opening while a jet of water breaks up a solid structure at its mouth. This device is basically a suction tube which requires a vacuum to operate, but contains a distal jet aimed at the distal opening in order to reduce blockage of the opening.